enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
O prividjenju i zagoneci
Večno vračanje istog u NIČEOVOJ FILOZOFIJI Posmatrati svet odozdo, iz perspektive niskog, jeste programski zahtev Ničeovog mišljenja. Upravo u toj perspektivi se ogleda njegovo učenje o večnom vraćanju istog, koje zauzima središnje mesto u celokupnom opusu. To je istovremeno najdalekosežnije i najosobenije učenje koje otkriva smisao njegove filozofije. Ono je, takodje, i najnepristupačnije i najzagonetnije učenje, jer pruža metafizički uvid u njegovu filozofiju i konstrukciju sveta i čoveka u celini. Sam Niče je najviše cenio ovu svoju misao i pridavao joj najveći značaj što je posebno izraženo u Zaratustri. Kada govori o natčoveku, on se obraća svima, kada govori o smrti boga i volji za moć nekolicini, a kada govori o večnom vraćanju istog, govori samom sebi. Niče ju je doživljavao kao pobednu misao, veliku uzgojnu misao'', najtežu misao, bezdanu misao, najdublju misao. U svom'' autobiografskom delu Ecce Homo Niče kaže da mu je ona zasijala poput munje avgusta 1881 god. dok se šetao šumama Silvaplanskog jezera 6000 stopa s one''strane čoveka i vremenaVidi: F. Niče ''Ecce Homo, str. 79 . Time Niče pokazuje da je misao o večnom vraćanju istog njegovo najpregnantnije učenje. Smisao učenja o večnom vraćanju istog se ogleda u svom dvostranom karakteru. Sa jedne strane, ona nastoji da nagovesti i predskaže istoriju budućih vekova u čemu se ogleda njen profetski karakter. Time ona više liči na predskazanje jednog opskurnog proročanstva nego na jednu sistematsku obradjenu filozofsku ideju. Sa druge strane, Niče ovu misao više naznačuje nego što je stvarno tematski razvija. Na taj način ona izmiče pojmovno-analitičkoj razradi. Pominje se samo u Veseloj nauci pod naslovom Najveće težište (paragraf 341), u Zaratustri i u njegovoj zaostavštini Volja za moć gde je on nastoji, doduše šturo, tumačiti na analitičko-pojmovan način. Najbolji metafizičkiprikaz ove ideje je dat u Zaratustri, koja je podeljena na četiri dela. Tema prvog dela je smrt boga, drugog je volja za moć, a trećeg i četvrtog večno vraćanje istog. Radi bolje ilustracije biće protumačena neka mesta iz Zaratustrinog predgovora i odeljka pod nazivom Ozdravljenik. Sedeći u šumi, kada je sunce bilo u zenitu, Zaratustra je pogledao uvis i video jednog orla, najponosniju životinju, koji je pravio u vazduhu velike krugove i zmiju, najmudriju životinju, koja je obavijala njegov vrat. Zaratustra viknu:To su moje životinje! Neka me moje životinje vode!'' Već ovde Niče, kroz prizor dve životinje u formi zagonetke,'' nagoveštava krug- kroz orlovo kruženje i prsten- kao stalno kruženje kroz zmijino obavijanje.Taj prsten će kasnije Niče nazvati pečatni prsten i godina večnosti. Ali, životinje nisu te koje prave kružno kretanje, već se one samo uklapaju u njega kako bi sebe ostvarile. Tim kružnim kretanjem i njegovim ponavljanjem, Niče odredjuje sve dogadjaje u svetu, kao i samog čoveka, u čemu se ogleda izraziti metafizički karakter ove ideje. On ne uzima slučajno ove dve životinje kao Zaratustrine pratioce. Ponos i pamet je upravo ono što je potrebno Zaratustri kako bi prevladao postojeći svet hrišćanskih vrednosti. U odeljku Ozdravljenik njemu životinje kažu:Ti si učitelj večitog vraćanja – to je sad tvoja sudbina!'' Ovo Zaratustra ne može da izgovori svojim učenicima, to govore'' samo životinje. Zaratustra ovu misao samo nagoveštava; više indirektno nego direktno, u slikama i metaforama. Na taj način je ona obavijena velom tajnovitog znanja. U tom smislu Zaratustru možemo okarakterisati kao mistagoga. Misao o večnom vraćanju istog ostaje kod samog Zaratustre kao neizgovorena misao-reč. To je misao koja ne odaje sebe na neposredan način, u čemu se sastoji ezoterički karakter ove ideje. Time se ova misao kreće u shemama neizrecivosti. Koren neizrecivosti se nalazi u Ničeovom metafizičkom uvidu o postojanju čoveka i sveta. Ono što Ničea zanima jeste kako postaje ono što jest. Neizrecivo postaje dostojno pitanja. Time on dovodi u pitanje postojanje dosadašnjeg sveta kao takvog. Treba istaći da se konsekvenca ovako shvaćene neizrecivosti sastoji u njenoj neprenosivosti:Sad vam velim da izgubite mene i pronadjete sebe; a tek kad me se svi budete odrekli, ja ću vam se vratitiVidi: F. Niče Tako je govorio Zaratustra, str.119.. Ovim Niče ukazuje na istinsku mogućnost ljudskog bistvovanja koja se sastoji u iskušavanju samoga sebe. Vaga ljudskoga opstanka se nalazi u iskušavanju života, preživanju. O samom svetu se ne odlučuje na osnovu onoga što smo videli ili čitali, već ono što smo proživeli, a to za Ničea znači doživljeno pustiti kroz telo. Time čovek postaje pozornica. Biti pozornica znači učestvovati u drami sveta. Oko naučnika može da utvrdi razne pojave i njene zakonitosti, uvo umetnika da čuje razne orgijastičkezvukove prirode, a srce filozofa intuitivno oseća ono što jest. Zbog toga se ideja o večnom vraćanju istog pojavljuje u formi zagonetke (ein Ratsel). Ničeova ideja o večnom vraćanju istog ne predstavlja nikakav unapred strogo utvrdjen teorijski plan. Ona se ne može diskurzivno ni empirijskidokazati, niti opovrgnuti. Mi možemo na diskurzivan način shvatiti bit neke stvari ili pojave, ali ne i njeno stvarno postojanje (Dasein). Njen unutrašnji smisao je teško uhvatljiv, skoro netransparentan, mutan, u čemu se ogleda njena imanentnost. Uzrok nedovoljno uobličenosti ideje mogla bi se, možda, tražiti u njegovoj bolesti. Za promišljanje je uvek morao upotrebljavati časove kada nije imao bolove. Čitav njegov život je bio neprestana borba izmedju zdravlja i bolesti, rasta i propadanja života, ugode i patnje koje je proživljavao. Zbog toga se on može okarakterisati kao život jednog rekovalescenta koji je na putu ozdravljenja, oporavljenja, samoprevazilaženja. Snaga koju je crpio iz takvih trenutaka, pomogla mu je u reflektiranju njegove filozofije. Isto tako motiv usamljenosti se provlači kroz čitavo njegovo delo. Nijedan lični doživljaj nije u tolikoj povezanosti sa njegovom filozofijom kao njegov doživljaj usamljenosti. Usamljenost je za njega značila odvraćanje od altruizma, društva, crkve, rulje, ona je značila povratak sebi, povratak u zavičaj, stalno samoprevazilaženje. Koren njegove usamljenosti možemo pronalaziti i u tome što nije pronašao nikog bliskog po svom afinitetu, nije pronašao sagovornika:Nemam nikog medju živima kao ni medju mrtvima s kojim bih se osećao bliskim(Pismo Francu Overbeku, 5.VIII 1886 – F. Niče Izabrana pisma, str. 228.). Misao koja ne može da nadje sagovornika, a hoće da ostane sačuvana, ostavlja za sobom pisani trag. Pisanje je način opstanka mišljenja u iznudjenoj ćutnji. Piše se radi budjenja onih koji su odsutni od života ili još nisu rodjeni. Sa druge strane, Ničeu je usamljenost neophodna kako bih mogao da doživljava i iskušava svoje misli. On je smatrao da svaka filozofija sadrži lično raspoloženje i boju njenog autora koja se ne može opovrgnuti (vidi: F. Niče Filozofija u tragičnom razdoblju Grka, st Jedino što predstoji istraživaču ovog lucidnog učenja jeste da intuitivnim uživljavanjem rasvetli njenu suštinu. To znači prepustiti se onom istom iskušenju, opasnosti i rastrojstvu kao i sam Niče, a pri tom ostati strog i konzekventan u tumačenju ove misli. Kao što je napomenuto Niče ovu misao naznačava u slici i metafori. Dok kao mislilac oblikuje unutrašnje jezgro ove ideje, on je kao filolog direktno izvodi metaforom. Time je posegnuo za umetničkom komponentom koja je postala konstitutivni element njegovog mišljenja. Ona se ogleda u dinamičkoj naravi koja odgovara njegovoj sposobnosti da prati pokretljivost telesnog života. Ona nema za cilj otkrivanje suštine stvari, ono što je stalno i postojano, već otkrivanje i opisivanje onog nestalnog, nepostojanog, onog sve teče što ostavlja telesni utisak. Na taj način je Niče smatrao da je otkrio izvorni oblik mišljenja koji nema siguran oslonac u samome sebi. U tome se pokazuje skrivenost i zavodljivost jezika. Tako je vratio jeziku čulnu neposrednost, telesnost koja mu je bila oduzeta tradicionalnim metafizičko-pojmovnim shematizmom. Ničeov jezik je snažan, poletan; on ima munjevite asocijacijacije, raskošne metafore i aforistički stil. Mnogo zavodjenja, opčinjavanja, igre odgonetanja, prikrivanja je postala prava strast njegovog stila. Naravno, vehemetnost jezika se ne iscrpljuje u potpunosti u metaforičkim varnicama. Probiti se kroz masku Ničeovih metafora i slika, kako bi odgonetnuli njegovu misao, je veoma teško. Shvatiti Ničea znači prepustiti se njegovim lavirintskim putevima, a da pri tom ne budemo zavedeni neobičnim stilom njegovog jezika. Jedino na taj način oko naučnika može dospeti do biti njegove filozofije, a da pri tom zadrži nepristrasni i kritički ton. U isti mah,oko umetnika od istraživača zahteva da se prepusti igri zavodjenja, da bude pristrasan, da pregori u čitanju kako bi uživljavanjem dospeo do skrivene biti njegove filozofije, do onog nemišljenog. Rodno mesto, na kojem on gradi svoj jezik slika i metafora, predstavlja kritiku tradicionalnog logičkog-diskurzivnog jezika. Ovaj filozof smatra da je tradicionalni pojmovni jezik pleonazam. Dok tradicionalni pojmovni filozofski jezik ima pretenziju na izvesnost, sigurnost, konzistentnost čime se pokazuje njen naučni karakter, metaforički jezik kazuje ono neuhvatljivo, neizvesno. Pojmovni jezik se temelji na shematizovanju, simplifikovanju i unifikaciji mnoštva stvari, odnosno stavljanja pod isti poklopac raznolikost stvarnosti sa ciljem da u potpunosti ovlada životom, neredom stvarnosti. Takav način otelovljenja pravila, reda, mere, granice, oblika, jasnoće, pod koji se podvodi bujica sveopšteg kretanja, Niče naziva apolonskom scenom sveta. Pod njom podrazumeva svet oka, svet vizije, svet individuacije koji posmatra, prevodi, tumači razna dionizijska orgijastička stanja u pojmovni jezik. Nasuprot apolonskoj slici sveta, stoji dionizijski svet aktivnosti, stvaralačkog nagona, neuhvatljivog impulsa. U apolonsko-sokratskoj slici sveta čulna priroda biva okamenjena i mumifikovana kao pojam. U tom pogledu pojam ostaje samo jedan residuum žive slike prirode. Sa druge strane, Niče metafore odredjuje kao fundamentalni čovekov nagon''Vidi: F. Niče ''Knjiga o filozofu, str.85. koje nastaju čulnim podražavanjem prirode. Intuitivno opažanje pretpostavlja prenos primljenih slika u metafore na osnovusličnosti i asocijacija. Na taj način metafora uvek prethodi hladnom i bezbojnom''Niče koristi metafore ''hladni, bezbojni'', grobnica intuicija za pojmovni jezik kako bi izrazio svoj podozriv stav prema tradicionalnom pojmovnom-diskurzivnom jeziku (vidi: F. Niče Knjiga o filozofu, str. 84. ). pojmu. Medjutim, jezik, bilo pojmovni bilo metaforički, je pod logičkom prinudom. On je odredjen gramatikom koju je Niče nastojao da prevazidje. Srušiti gramatiku (narodnu metafiziku''Vidi: F. Niče ''Vesela nauka, str. 260.) u dosadašnjoj istoriji filozofije je bio uzaludan pokušaj. Čovek se stalno kreće u logičkim shemama jezika: Filozof je uhvaćen u mreže jezikaVidi: F. Niče Knjiga o filozofu, paragraf 103, str. 47.59.. Dokle god je on u mreži jezika, on je u metafizici. Ničeov aporetički pokušaj raskrinkavanja pojmovno-logičkih shema jezika se može slikovito opisati kao posmatranje sveta kroz zamagljeno staklo, čiju pozadinu samo možemo naslutiti. To ne znači da je Niče u svojoj filozofiji u potpunosti odbacio pojmovni jezik. On zna da je pojmovni jezik zapravo sredstvo filozofije što pokazuje u svojoj zaostavštini Volja za moć. Ovaj filozof smatra da nema mišljenja bez identifikacije, izjednačavanja metafora ili apstrakcija sa samom stvarnošću. Svako prenošenje jeste izjednačavanje. Na taj način je i svaka metafora pojmovno isposredovana. Jezik, bilo u prozaičnoj ili u metaforičkoj upotrebi, za Ničea nije imao veći teorijsko – saznajni značaj, jer on predstavlja samo prenošenje čulnih utisaka u metafore, a kasnije u pojmovne shemeVidi: Mihailo Djurić Niče i metafizika, str. 314. Za Ničea jezik predstavlja više izraz praktične potrebe čoveka radi održavanja života. On proizlazi iz potrebe za saopštavanjem koja se nalazi u svesti:razvitak jezika i razvitak svesti idu ruku pod ruku Vidi: F. Niče Vesela nauka, V knjiga, odeljak O ''geniju vrste'', paragraf 354, str. 259.. Svesno mišljenje se zbiva u rečima i znacima, odnosno metafizičkim zamkama jezika koje odredjuje gramatika. U tome se ogleda perspektivizam Ničeovog jezika: on se sa jedne strane oslanja na perspektivu pojmovnog shematizma, dok sa druge strane nastoji da prevlada tu perspektivu slikom i metaforom, koja je opet perspektivistička. Pojam zahteva metaforu isto onoliko koliko i metafora zahteva pojam. Ovde je jasan zaključak: filozofija se ne može lišiti pojma, jer ukoliko bi to napravila, lišila bi se odnosa prema sebi. Isto tako se ne može lišiti metafore, jer bi time izgubila svoju stvaralačku i kreativnu inventivnost. In summa: i metafora i pojam predstavljaju perspektivistički pokušaj filozofskog mišljenja u kojem Niče pokušava da otvori jednu novu perspektivu. Nova jezička perspektiva označava mogućnost novog načina mišljenja. Eo ipso to u Ničeovom smislu implicira jedan nov filozofski početak (arche) u čemu se ogleda metafizički koren njegovog pokušaja. Drugim rečima, izraženo Ničeovom terminologijom, potpuna specifikacija ovog problema se nalazi u jedinstvu dionizijskog i apolonskog. Kako se dionizijsko ne iscrpljuje u nagonskom, strastvenom, zanesenjačkom, neobuzdanom porivu, tako se ni apolonski poriv ne iscrpljuje u otelovljenju granice, reda, jasnoće i shematizacij . Pošto je apolonsko proizašlo iz dionizijskog temelja, granica izmedju njih je veoma kolebljiva.Oni su upućeni jedan na drugi: Dionis govori apolonskim jezikom, a Apolon dionizijskim. Tu Niče pronalazi tragički karakter grčke drame.